


[Podfic] Of Nymphs and Men by PalomaSheith

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post S7, S8? I don't know her, So Fluffy Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: In the continued efforts to fortify Earth, Matt and Kolivan have been leading a team of engineers to strategic points on the globe to install shield generators dragging Keith and Shiro along as delegates to the locals. Keith grows bored and sneaks away. Shiro finds him and tells him a story he won't forget.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Of Nymphs and Men by PalomaSheith

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Nymphs and Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713760) by [PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith). 

> Thank you to [PalomaSheith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalomaSheith/pseuds/PalomaSheith) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/UWCF1Eb)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/wDsndjdA5Kk)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [13.4mb/0:14:09]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qwkth4sp7aesntx/Of_Nymphs_and_Men_by_PalomaSheith_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [13.4mb/0:14:09]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t_ZJw4njN6kb_D_NhJ9W-aQfSUmZF9Rj)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
